Ponyville/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|This is a perfect scenery of Ponyville. Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Ponyville looks lovely. Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|Introducing Pinkie Pie- Ponyville's resident party pony. Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png Spike sighs S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Sweet Apple Acres Rainbow Dash and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png Insanebow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png|Introducing Rainbow Dash- Ponyville's resident weather patrol Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png|Rainbow Dash sitting on a bridge Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Spike "She is amazing!" S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png|The town hall, which Rarity has decorated Rarity's house S1E1.png|Carousel Boutique, where Rarity lives and works Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png|Golden Oak Library, Twilight's new home Friendship is Magic, part 2 Royal guards defeated S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash tries to chase Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie- "Oh, no- the darkness is closing in on me!" The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Ponyville, seen from Sweet Apple Acres Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|This a nice part of town Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Twilight is super popular all of a sudden Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png|Golden Oak Library Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Ponyville looks like it had a makeover The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Town hall Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Outside the back door of Sugarcube Corner. Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville Park S1E5.png|For a beautiful spot to be in it's kinda deserted Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash hiding Moving the cloud S1E5.png|Ponyville's town hall Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping spree! Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png|Ponyville in the distance Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|"Run for the hills!!!" Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|Fluttershy helping ducklings Boast Busters Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Trixie's stage Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Twilight runs away instead of confronting Trixie. Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie's caravan is next to the fountain. Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png|Golden Oak Library Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Sweet Apple Acres Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png|Carousel Boutique Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|A treehouse (or a housetree?) in the distance Rarity telling a story S1E8.png|Twilight is such a bookworm, there are books in her kitchen Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png|The ground floor of Golden Oak Library Bridle Gossip Tumbleweed S1E9.png|An eerie ghost town scene. Ponyville deserted S1E9.png|Twilight and Spike, walking by. Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|Pinkie ushers Twilight and Spike into Sugarcube Corner. AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Who's that in the distance? Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|The center of Ponyville Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Nice looking house you got there Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose runs away from Zecora. Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png|Running to safety Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Inside the day spa Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|The town is decorated for Princess Celestia's visit to the town. Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|"Princess Celest" Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|Rarity, rolling her eyes at Pinkie Pie, as she walks away from her home. Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy's cottage Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|Twilight is stressed. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|What a mess! Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|Pretty view with lots of purple all around Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Ponies, open your eyes, you don't want to crash into some other pony Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png|Rarity, in front of her home. Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|Applejack and Fluttershy, arguing with the pegasi. Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png|..You should clear it now, Rainbow Dash! Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png|A beautiful, Spring scene. Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|Isn't the view amazing? Call of the Cutie The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The schoolhouse. The apple stall S1E12.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom set up a stall outside Sugarcube Corner Twist's house S1E12.png|Outside Twist's house. Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png|A well Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|A karate gym in Ponyville Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash calls this "Ultrapony Roller Derby." Fall Weather Friends Rainbow misses S1E13.png|It starts out as a friendly competition... Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Tug of war S1E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie under a tree S1E15.png|That tree looks odd in the middle of a street Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get muddy. Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png|The lab in Golden Oak Library Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png|Outside the schoolhouse Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in Stare Master Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Ooh Twilight, watch where you're going. CMC in bed S1E17.png|Inside Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png|Heading out into the Everfree Forest, at night! Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png|Sitting in front of Fluttershy's cottage. The Show Stoppers Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png|Applejack's old clubhouse in Sweet Apple Acres Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Wow Scootaloo, you're really good at that scooter, could that be your talent? Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png|The refurbished clubhouse Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png|A taffy-making machine in Sugarcube Corner Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|The talent show A Dog and Pony Show Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png|Outside Carouel Boutique Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png|Spike alerts his friends to Rarity's kidnap Green Isn't Your Color Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|The Ponyville spa Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|A sauna in the spa Spa treatment 5 S1E20.png|Rarity and Fluttershy, having a relaxing day at the spa. Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|A happy Fluttershy. Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png|Rarity and Fluttershy, both getting mud baths. Hoofbath S1E20.png|Rarity, begging Fluttershy to model for her. Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|That business seems to be thriving Frame of empty Ponyville street S1E20.png|A clear view of Ponyville. A Bird in the Hoof View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png|Fluttershy's cottage: a haven for little animals Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|A clock tower Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash trying to get the guards to laugh Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Sugarcube Corner is decked out for Princess Celestia's visit Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png|Looking for Philomena in the streets of Ponyville Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png|Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, idly hanging around the statue. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png|Applejack left Sweet Apple Acres when she was a filly to try living in Manehattan, but it didn't work out Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png|Rarity designed costumes for a school performance when she was a filly CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|Looking for Rainbow Dash Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|Inside Sugarcube Corner Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|The camera cuts to the exterior of the bakery library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Owl's Well That Ends Well Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Twilight's writing desk Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png|A shop that sells only quills and sofas Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|Rarity and Opal exit the boutique Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Rainbowshine, Daisy, Berryshine, and Amethyst Star are enjoying the weather. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|Fluttershy's cottage Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|The floor of Sugarcube Corner, decorated for Pinkie Pie's party. Party's over S1E25.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png|Meeting Fluttershy in an alley. Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png|A frame of an empty street Schoolhouse S1E25.png|The schoolhouse Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png|Applejack, walking passed the barn. Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png|Pinkie and Spike, inside Sugarcube Corner. Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png|Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity, all smiling in party hats. The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Pinkie bouncing on a trampoline Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png|Getting a makeover in Carousel Boutique Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur